


Fast Learner

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, first time smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re perfect Peter,” he says, amazed, “I can’t believe how well you’re doing.”“Fast learner.” Pete huffs out a small laugh that trails off into a moan and Chasten can feel every single movement in the hot, slicked up squeeze around his two fingers.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my school work and wrote this instead. Let me know your thoughts.

  
“Squeeze down against my finger.” Chasten says. He looks from Pete’s face down along his hairy, blush-dusted chest, and further still. His gaze traces along Pete’s cock where it’s half-hard and curved up against his stomach and then, just a little further, down to where the very tip of his middle finger is pushing, wet and slicked, up against the tight clench of Pete’s rim.  
Chasten’s finger sinks in up to the second knuckle and Pete makes a low sound, his leg shifting a little from where it’s propped up, draped over Chasten’s left shoulder. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect, babe.” Chasten murmurs, pulling his finger back slow before pressing back in with another shallow dip and then repeating the motion. “You’re doing so well, Peter.”

  
“Chasten,” Pete groans, the name shaking out from between his lips on a full-body tremble and the finger inside him slips just a little deeper until Pete can feel the press of Chasten’s other fingers pushed up flush against his ass.

  
“I’m going to stretch you a little, let me know if you want me to stop,” Chasten says, and presses down with his finger. He pushes against the way Pete’s hole clenches tight around him, pressing down, pulling out a little, pushing back in; he twists his hand when he presses in again, doing the same thing at every turn of his finger.

  
Chasten strokes down Pete’s leg with his other hand, starting at the ankle braced over his shoulder and down along the calf, his fingers digging into the muscles of Pete’s flank and thigh until Pete’s making soft, humming sounds below him, “Feeling okay?” he asks, still pressing his finger in and out in a slow rhythm but looking up to catch Pete’s eyes.

  
“Yeah” Pete sighs. His eyes keep fluttering closed with every little movement Chasten makes. “It feels good. I never felt this good before.”

  
Chasten smiles and reaches out from Pete’s leg to scoop up the small bottle of lube from the bedsheets beside Pete’s hip.“That’s great, Peter. There’s so much more you’ll feel,” he says and flicks open the cap with his thumb. He pours a little onto the palm of the hand that is between Pete’s legs and glances down to watch the way it drips along the slope of his palm to reach his fingers, getting his middle finger nice and wet where he’s still rocking it gently into Pete’s hole.

“Are you ready to try a little bit more?” Chasten asks softly, already dragging his index finger along the side of his middle one to slick the side of it with lube; he dips it down into the warmed puddle in the palm of his hand to make sure the tip is slicked and wet as well before bringing it back up to join with this middle finger.  
Pete nods, only opening his eyes again when Chasten stops moving his hand completely. He catches Chasten’s eyes and gives a little half-smile. “Yes,” he answers and moans, low and needy when Chasten curls his single finger up to press against the inside of him.

  
“That’s a good boy, Peter,” Chasten whispers and traces his index finger along the stretch of Pete’s puckered rim beside his middle finger. He pulls his hand back until just his fingertip is still surrounded by the tight, clenching heat and then layers his index finger over the top of the middle one and slowly pushes back in.

  
Chasten holds his breath when both fingers slip easily beyond Pete’s stretched rim and start sinking down deeper. He curses under his breath on a shaky inhale. “You’re perfect Peter,” he says, amazed, “I can’t believe how well you’re doing.”

  
“Fast learner.” Pete huffs out a small laugh that trails off into a moan and Chasten can feel every single movement in the hot, slicked up squeeze around his two fingers.  
He drags them out again, pushing back in until Pete’s rim stretches wider around the base of his two fingers; Pete’s breath catches as Chasten parts them inside, spacing them out to push out against the pressure of Pete’s body squeezing down around him.

Chasten adds more lube to his palm and groans, low and deep, at the wet sound his fingers make when the liquid reaches them.

  
Pete moans alongside him and moves one of his hands from where it’s twisted up in the bedsheet to reach down for his own cock; he drags his palm along the hard length and looks up at Chasten from under his lashes. “I can take more,” he says.  
Chasten smiles, curling the tips of his fingers up to stroke over that sweet little tangle of nerves; Pete jolts, his cock twitching under his hand and leaking wetly against the way his stomach tightens. “Oh yeah?” Chasten asks, doing it again just to watch Pete shake apart on another moan below him.

Chasten’s fingers shift and move a little faster; he thrusts them into the heat of Pete’s hole with intent and watches the way they slip in, easy now. He continues until Pete’s gasping, the leg not on Chasten’s shoulder stretching out on the bed to spread himself open wider. Chasten breathes low and quick, lost in the slick push and heat that surrounds him.  
Chasten slows the thrust of his fingers and slowly pulls them almost all the way free again. He tucks his ring finger into the steeple between his index and middle and adds another blob of lube into the curve of his palm. “Relax for me babe,” he murmurs and waits until Pete’s breathing has slowed before he pushes forward again, “That’s it,” he says, the triad of his fingertips stretching Pete’s rim out around them. “Now squeeze.”

Pete’s body bears down as Chasten’s fingers sink deeper.

“Fuck, Peter,” Chasten groans and watches as they disappear into the tight heat of Pete’s body, all the way down to the third knuckle. “Just—” he starts to say, pausing to swallow down the spit that floods his mouth when Pete squeezes down around him again, Pete’s hips shifting as he adjusts to the stretch of Chasten’s fingers. “Just let me know when I can move.”

  
“Go slow,” Pete says, his back curving up into a delicious arch when he strokes his hand along his cock again. “Please move,” he starts, curling his fingers around the heavy base of himself and jerking his wrist slow, letting his fist drift up and down his cock like he’s in no rush to get to the end. “Chasten, I want to feel you.”

  
Chasten breathes out a long sigh that shakes into a moan at Pete’s words; he starts rocking his fingers forward and back, just soft, slow little stretches back and forth and into the slicked up heat of Pete’s hole. He can feel the way Pete opens for him, relaxing against the spread of his fingers and allowing him to thrust them in deeper, faster, building a quick rhythm that has Pete squeezing his fingers around his own cock as he leaks pre-come over his stomach.

  
Chasten’s cock twitches, hard and heavy between his legs and suddenly desperate for attention, “Babe,” Chasten says, groaning low when he reaches with his free hand to wrap his fingers around his cock. “You’ve got to stop being so hot right this instant or I’m never gonna make it.”

  
Pete laughs softly, his body tightening around Chasten’s fingers again. “Not sure how I’d do that.” He smiles and it reaches the corners of his eyes. He’s so soft all spread out and flushed in their bed. The hard edges are evened out in the gentle evening light that’s filtering in through the curtains.

  
“Yeah,” Chasten sighs fondly and leans forward; the movement causes Pete to fold up against himself, his leg stretched out over Chasten’s shoulder as he moves closer. “Me either.” Chasten smiles back at him, able to kiss the tip of his nose from this new position.

  
He very slowly pulls his fingers free, dragging the pads of them over the still-tight ring of Pete’s rim, “Can I?” he asks, his slicked up cock pressing up between Pete’s cheeks.

  
Pete trembles underneath of him, pushing his hips back to feel the full length and heat of Chasten’s cock wedged up against his ass and he moans out his response, leaning up to brush his lips over Chasten’s mouth when he says, “Yeah, Chasten”.  
Chasten’s hand shakes when he shifts his hips back and reaches down between them to curl his fingers around his cock; he backs up, just far enough so that he can look down at Pete fully when he nudges the wet tip up against Pete’s clenching hole. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispers and slowly, slowly presses forward.

  
Pete’s body tenses just as Chasten’s cock breaches his hole, stretching the rim out wider than Chasten’s fingers had; he looks up at Chasten with his hand coming up to splay out against the center of Chasten’s chest, “Wait?” he asks, his voice cracking open on the word.

  
Chasten stops moving. “Peter, you need to breathe,” he murmurs, leaning down again to drag their lips together in a distracting slide. 

Pete exhales, slow and steady and pushes his hips back. He shudders out a breath against Chasten’s mouth when Chasten slides in deeper.

“You said wait,” Chasten says, words soft and incredulous and broken open on a moan. He lifts himself back so that he’s kneeling properly between Pete’s legs and so he’s able to look down between them at the way Pete’s hole is spread open around his cock, the edges wet and slicked and he lets out another shaky breath at the sight.  
He slips in another half inch before Pete’s tensing again and asking him to stop.

  
“You’re so big,” Pete says. He catches Chasten’s eyes and makes a face; his blush-stained nose getting all scrunched up. Chasten huffs out a laugh and opens his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. “Don’t,” Pete adds, groaning again when Chasten shifts his hips a little.

  
“Let me know when you’re ready,” Chasten says, instead of whatever no doubt hilarious thing he was going to; he leans a little further back and watches Pete as he slides his hand from the heavy base of his slicked cock up to where he’s staying still inside the heat of Pete.

  
The curl of Chasten’s index finger around his own cock grazes Pete’s stretched rim and Pete shudders beneath him, his back arching up again; he says Chasten’s name, the sound of it punched out of him in a needy sounding moan.

  
Chasten slides his hand over himself again, his other hand moving to cover Pete’s where he’s still holding the weight of his hard cock between his fingers. “This okay?” Chasten asks and Pete nods in a wordless yes.

  
Chasten strokes along Pete’s cock, matching his own pace; he slows down near the head of Pete’s cock, leaving his own fingers pushed up against the sweet clench of Pete’s hole while he drags his other thumb through the mess of pre-come gathered at Pete’s tip.

  
Pete moans again, his whole body feeling hot and flushed and he shudders, moaning loudly when his body relaxes and his hole loosens just enough that Chasten slips further in.

  
Chasten curses under his breath and hitches his hips just a little bit. He follows the easy, smooth slide until he’s pressed in, all the way to the base of his cock, sunk into the hilt. “Peter,” he says, voice low in wonder. “Fuck, Peter,” he repeats - his cock throbs inside the tight velvet heat of Pete’s hole. “You’re so good babe, you’re so good to me.”

  
Pete’s cock twitches between Chasten’s fingers, he’s breathing hard, panting out Chasten’s name and making needy little sounds at the back of his throat.

  
“Okay?” Chasten asks, leaning in again to close the distance between them; he brings his hand up from where it’d been curled around his cock to thumb the sweat-damp hair off of Pete’s forehead. “Are you okay, Peter?”

  
“Yeah.” Pete sighs against Chasten’s mouth when he gets close enough.

  
“Not too big for you?”

  
Pete laughs, low and breathless, his whole body shaking from it and making them both groan against each other; Chasten kisses the tip of Pete’s nose and leans back again.

  
And then Chasten is moving. He pulls back carefully, his thick cock slipping almost free from the tightness of Pete’s hole before he rocks his hips and starts the desperately slow slide forward. Pete is shaking below him, his mouth parted open on each soft sounding moan with his tongue slipping out to trace over his lower lip and Chasten can’t look away.

  
“You’re gorgeous,” he says and curls his fingers under Pete’s chin to get his attention. “Hey,” Chasten whispers and watches as Pete slowly blinks his eyes open to look up at Chasten; his eyes are dark and blown wide but still so soft at the edges. “You are so beautiful, Peter.”  
Pete’s blush darkens over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks; he flushes down along his neck, his collarbones, and over his chest, “Chasten,” he sighs, it has an embarrassed edge but all Chasten can hear is the fondness and affection behind the shape of his own name falling from between Pete’s lips.

  
Chasten’s pace is achingly slow. He takes his time, inching out before sliding back into the warmth of Pete’s body with just the slow roll of his hips. He drags his hand along at the same pace, keeping Pete’s fingers curled beneath his where they’re wrapped around Pete’s cock. Pete makes the quietest little moans, breathing out Chasten’s name with such soft reverence.

  
“Can I make you come like this?” Chasten asks, smiling fondly down at Pete when he feels Pete’s cock twitch up against his fingers and Pete’s hole clenching around the heavy, wide press of Chasten’s cock.  
Pete shudders beneath him, back arching and body tightening into a tense curve; his free hand drops from Chasten’s chest to fist into the bedsheets and he says Chasten’s name again and again on shattered sounding moans. He spills between them, his come dripping down over Chasten’s knuckles and lining his chest with stripes of wet warmth.

  
“Oh, Peter!” Chasten whispers, voice awed. He slides as deep as he can into the tightening clench of Pete’s hole and groans, low and desperate when Pete’s body squeezes even tighter around the thickness of his cock.

  
Chasten feels like there are sparks shooting along his back and settling low at the base of his spine; he falls forward, Pete’s leg slipping off of his shoulder so that he can brace himself over Pete’s still trembling body and he buries his face against the curve of Pete’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah, come inside me,” Pete sighs softly, his voice raw and his lips against Chasten’s hair; his arm comes to wrap around Chasten’s shoulder and he presses his hand down between Chasten’s shoulder blades to hold him. “Come Chasten.”

  
And then Chasten falls apart in his arms.  
His cock throbs and with one last slip of his hips circling forward against Pete in a slow grind he comes, flooding Pete’s hole with warm, thick heat.

  
Pete’s hands trace along Chasten’s back in slow and soothing circles until Chasten shifts against him and drags himself up far enough that he can properly brace himself above Pete. “Hey,” he says and it’s the softest he’s ever sounded.

  
“Hey,” Pete says back, the corner of his mouth curved up into a small and sated smile.

  
“Was that okay?” Chasten asks and if Pete hears the nervousness hovering just under the surface, he doesn’t mention it.

  
“More than okay,” he starts, wincing a little when Chasten’s softening cock slips free from his stretched out hole. “I never felt that pleasure and love in my life. I became whole.”

  
Chasten leans in and kisses him again, just a chaste slide of lips before he’s rolling to his side and settling in with his side pressed in against Pete. “I love you. You’re incredible,” Chasten says and presses another kiss to the curve of Pete’s shoulder.

  
They lay together until Pete is on the verge of falling asleep.  
“Don’t sleep yet,” Chasten starts, he pushes himself up to sit and swings his legs over the side of the bed. When he stands up his knees pop from the strain of being in one position for so long; he heads into the bathroom across the hall and Pete can hear the water running, pouring into the tub in a steady stream.

  
He’s drifting again when Chasten gets back to the bedroom, waking slowly when Chasten crawls up along his body with a kiss to his ankle, then his knee, and his hipbone; there’s one to his chest, his shoulder, his cheek, and then his lips. “I know you wanna sleep, babe, but you won’t want to wake up like this.”  
Pete groans but rolls out from under Chasten to stand up. His body protests, too, though to a lesser degree than Chasten’s had. When he’s on his feet he notices the cooling mess along his stomach and dripping, still wet between his legs and grimaces.

  
Chasten leads him to the other room on shaky legs, leaving only to give Pete a moment alone in the bathroom. When he returns, he helps Pete into the bathtub and smiles softly when Pete lets out the longest, lowest moan of relief he’s ever heard.

  
“Good?” he asks and Pete nods, sinking down into the hot water. Chasten keeps him from drifting again with quiet conversation while he drags a washcloth along all the edges of Pete’s body until he’s pink and clean and content.  
When the water is too cool to be comfortable anymore he helps Pete from the water and towels him off; they brush their teeth side-by-side, glancing over at each other in the mirror.

  
Chasten drapes himself over Pete when they finally make it back to the bed, the two of them falling on top of the comforter when Chasten throws it over the damp sheets, “Deal with that later,” he says against the soft skin just behind Pete’s ear.  
Pete huffs out another quiet laugh and pushes back against the heat of Chasten’s body.


End file.
